Action Comics Vol 1 339
Supporting Characters: * Jay L-3388/Jay Senohl (future descendant of Jimmy Olsen) * Lyra 3916 (future descendant of Lois Lane) Antagonists: * ** Von-Don (Muto's lieutenant) Other Characters: * Three Android Children * Various Atlanteans Locations: * * Muto's Underwater Base * Weapons World Items: * Colossal Grapple * Expander Ray * Helium Bomb Vehicles: * Muto's Rocket Ship | StoryTitle2 = Brainiac's Blitz! | Synopsis2 = Superman meets up with Supergirl to ask her to protect Earth as the JLA is off-world. Linda agrees, although later she feels there's danger brewing. At the same time, Brainiac has just built new weapons to destroy Superman with, and heads off to Earth. On Stanhope College, Linda Danvers hears about a flying saucer circling over Metropolis and hurries to her cousin's city. She recognizes Brainiac's ship, but she soon learns she can't smash through its force-shield. Supergirl engages him anyway, and Brainiac grows frustrated with having to keep Supergirl at bay while he searches for Superman. Finally, Brainiac decides to use on Supergirl the trap he was saving for her cousin. Brainiac's ship's rays stun Supergirl and then he traps her in a Kryptonite's cage. As his ship bathes the cage in Omicron rays that increase the radiation's power, Supergirl's cell emits Kryptonite gas. Suddenly, Brainiac's ship alerts that Superman is coming. Not wanting to give Superman time to save Supergirl, he expands his ship's force shield and disintegrates the cage. His ship's weapons have run out of energy, though, so Brainiac decides to retreat for the time being. Right then, Supergirl bursts through Brainiac's ship's walls. Supergirl reveals that, being smaller than Superman, she slipped between the cage bars. She intends to take Brainiac back to prison, but he teleports away. Frustrated, Supergirl hurls his ship straight into the Sun. Kara is still sorry for allowing Brainiac to get away, but Kal praises her when he returns. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Lex Luthor * Professor Carter * Justice League of America Locations: * ** *** ** *** *** **** * Items: * Brainiac's Missiles * Cage * Time-Travel Gun Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Muto Versus the Man of Tomorrow" was reprinted in and . * "Brainiac's Blitz" was reprinted in and . * Later reprintings of "Muto versus the Man of Tomorrow!" place the time as 2496 rather than 2966, presumably to avoid conflicts with the Legion of Super-Heroes who exist in 2966. * "Muto versus the Man of Tomorrow!" is the third in a series of Superman of 2965 tales. This story is continued from the first story of . | Trivia = * The Superman of the future storyline would later be updated as one of the four realities that the Post-Crisis Superman was cast into during the Dominus Effect storyline, with Superman (vol. 2) #136 to 138 featuring the updated storyline. * "Brainiac's Blitz" is the first work by Jim Shooter as a writer; he was only 14 years old when this story hit the stands in 1966. Interestingly, he also had another story hit the stands on the same day, in which he was not only a writer but also a penciler. It was the Legion of Super-Heroes story, "One of Us is a Traitor" in . * In the beginning of "Brainiac's Blitz", Supergirl wonders if she'll join the League someday. Although she took part in joint missions, though, she wouldn't become a full-fledged member until 2009. | Recommended = | Links = }}